Inglorious Hetalia
by Ptite-Usagi
Summary: Quand les persos du film Inglorious Basterds sont remplacés par ceux d'Hetalia & que le scénario est écrit pour une folle, ça donne ma fanfic. "Humour" & grosse parodie totalement irréaliste  comme le film original quoi


Quand les persos du film Inglorious Basterds sont remplacés par ceux d'Hetalia & que le scénario est écrit pour une folle, ça donne ma fanfic.

/!\ Vu que tout ceci a été écrit par moi, ce n'est pas potable. /!\

J'écris comme j'parle & comme j'le fais très vite. La plupart des « je », « le » & « ne » n'ont plus leur « e » & sont directement rattaché au verbe par une apostrophe. Ah j'ai aussi la mauvaise habitude d'inventer des mots °°

Hetalia m'appartient kufufu ~ 8D…quoi ? Qui tente rien, n'a rien u_u ça appartient au grand Hidekazu Himaruya & Inglorious Basterds à Quentin Tarantino.

Chapitre 1: Le prussien, le trafiquant & l'idiot

_Quelque part dans la campagne française, 1940_

Un homme brun, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, facilement la vingtaine, en train de fumer dans une pipe était en train vérifier le contenu d'une caisse en bois contenant des choses...pas très nets. 3 filles, ses soeurs sûrement, qui ne se trouvait pas loin de lui, s'occupaient à entretenir l'exploitation fermière où ils vivent. Cela devait être leur routine quotidienne.

L'homme s'arrêta soudainement dans son activité au bruit d'un moteur de voiture provenant du chemin qui les isolé du reste du village le plus proche. Il ferma la caisse, soupira & se redressa.

- « Louise, Lili, cachez ça à l'intérieur. Eliza, va me chercher une bassine d'eau puis rentre toi aussi. » Ordonna t-il aux filles.

Elles s'exécutèrent rapidement. Pendant que ses "soeurs" ramenaient la caisse dans la maison, Eliza qui était aussi la plus grade des filles apporta de l'eau, puisé au puis qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, à l'homme de service puis regagna l'habitation. Il trempa ses mains dans l'eau & essaya de faire tenir les quelques mèches rebelles sur sa tête puis rejoignit le bord de la p'tite route pour attendre la voiture.

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui, la porte arrière s'ouvrit & un officier SS en descendit suivit d'un p'tit poussin qui se posa sur son épaule. Il avança jusqu'au propriétaire des lieux qui le regarda assez bizarrement, c'n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise un pur albinos.

- « Vous êtes Leenkneght, Johan Leenkneght ? »  
- « Oui »  
- « Enchantée, j'suis le colonel Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nous avons à parler »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison. A l'intérieur, les 3 filles étaient alignés & regardèrent leur frère rentrait suivi de l'allemand.

Celui-ci les approcha & les examina: la plus p'tite, Lili, était blonde, les cheveux assez courts avec un ruban accroché du côté droit. La 2eme, Louise, avait aussi les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui lui retombait sur les épaules & soutenue par un bandeau. La plus grande, Elizabeta, brunes aux cheveux long, 2 fleurs les ornés.  
C'est sur cette dernière que Gilbert posa ses doigts sur sa joue en déclarant en reculant:

- « M'sieur, ces filles sont aussi belles qu'on le dit & mais celle-là... »

Il recula puis s'installa sur la chaise autour de la table de la salle que lui proposé son hôte.

- « Elizabeta, sert de l'alcool au colonel, tu veux bien ? »  
- « Ah non, si mes supérieurs me retrouvent encore saoul pendant mon service, ils vont me virer alors un verre de lait me suffira. » Rectifia Gilbert, sourire aux lèvres.

Eliza se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte du étagère, sortit une bouteille de lait, prit de 2 verres, les posa sur la table & y versa le laitage.

Une fois les avoir servit, elle repartit discrètement chercher la poêle qui était posé sur le plan de cuisine, elle l'attrapa déterminée & se positionna derrière le SS prêt à lui défoncer le crâne avec son "arme", vexée p'tre par son comportement de tout à l'heure.  
Ses soeurs, la voyant faire, se précipita pour l'empêcher de commettre son méfait. Johan qui les voyait faire, soupira & essaya de rester calme pour ne inquiéter l'officier qui lui n'avait rien remarqué & qui se contenta de boire le breuvage qu'on lui avait servi.

- « Les filles, sortez le colonel Beilschmidt & moi avons à parler. » Commanda t-il.

Lili avait réussi à enlever la poêle des mains de la brune qu'elle maintient contre lle pour éviter qu'elle la reprenne & Louise lui tenait les poignets pour l'éviter d'en terminer avec les poings. Les blondes la firent sortir en même temps que elles en souriant aux 2 hommes & fermèrent la porte derrière elles.

- « Alors que me vaux votre visite ? »  
- « J'suis venu pour avoir des renseignements & aussi pour enfin classer le dossier de votre propriété. »  
- « Si j'peux me l'permettre, Herr colonel, les allemands ont déjà fouiller ma ferme & ils n'ont rien trouvé donc j'croyais que l'affaire était réglé. »  
- « Ja mais quand les soldats ont remis leurs rapport, ils étaient tous défoncés. J'ne vous accuse pas de leur avoir fait quelque chose mais vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas se fier à des paroles, même si ils viennent d'un allemand, de quelqu'un qui a trop fumé. »  
- « Vous allez refouillez ma maison ? »  
- « Pas besoin de cela, mon awesome d'instinct me permettra de savoir si il y a des juifs cachés ici. » Affirma l'albinos.

L'allemand attrapa sa serviette qu'il avait emporté avec lui d'où il en sortit un cahier, un encrier & un stylo plume qu'il posa sur la table. Il ouvrit le registre où des centaines de noms étaient inscrits & s'arrêta précisément à une page.

- « Dites moi si j'me trompe mais il y avait une famille italienne qui vivait dans le coin. » Reprit Gilbert  
- « C'est exact »  
- « Rome Vargas & ses 2 p'tits enfants: Feliciano & Lovino Vargas respectivement 16 & 18 ans qui ont disparus il y a un certain temps. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus ?  
- « Eh bien, le papy est mort au début de tout ceci & on dit que Lovino est partie en Espagne & que son frère l'aurait suivi. »  
- « Sauf que vous voyez, moi quand j'vois une famille qui disparaît comme ça, ça éveille des soupçons sur eux. De plus, ils sont accusés de résistance dans leurs pays d'origine & ici, en France donc juifs ou pas ils représentent un danger pour nous. »  
- « En tout cas, ça fait un certain temps que j'ne les ai pas vu. Après si on écouterai tout les rumeurs qui circule, on deviendrai paranoïaque. »  
- « Moi, j'adore les rumeurs surtout quand elles parlent de moi ce qui prouve que j'suis trop awesome ! »

Le Standartenführer, prit dans son élan de fierté, ouvrit l'encrier, trempa sa plume dedans & raya avec le nom du grand-père Vargas puis se calma & reregarda sa liste de nouveau avant de levait les yeux d'un coup

- « Au fait, vous avez dû entendre parlez de moi, j'suis tellement awesome. Alors on dit quoi à mon sujet ? »

Rectification, il ne s'était pas calmer & il cherchait à satisfaire son orgueil avec la réputation qui lui a été donné les français.

- « On dit que vous n'êtes qu'un bouffeur de juif à la solde d'un monstre. C'n'est pas ce que j'pense à votre sujet mais ce que les autres pensent. »  
- « Moi, je n'ai rien personnellement contre les juifs mais j'ai des ordres & comme tout bon prussien, j'les respectes. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre

- « Les juifs, c'est comme les rats: ils savent qu'on va les accueillir avec hostilité donc ils se cachent dans des endroits où un soldat n'aurait pas idée de chercher & moi, j'sais me mettre dans leur tête, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé ici. Par contre si on devait comparé les prussiens à un animal, ça serait UN P'TIT POUSSIN JAUNE TOUT MIGNON CAR IL EST TROP AWESOME ! KESESESE ~ »

Johan regarda l'officier partir dans son délire tout en continuant de fumer sa pipe. Il espérait que le prussien ne ferait pas fouiller sa maison de suite du moins pas avant qu'il est caché son stock de marchandise illégale.  
Gilbert, lui, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser en riant comme un crétin mais quelques instants, il finit par se calmer & un silence commençait à s'installait entre les 2 hommes.

Le blanc entre eux commençait à devenir long quand il fut briser par un gargouillement d'estomac qui venait d'aucun des 2 protagonistes suivi d'un long "Ve ~" venant d'une voix assez fluette qui s'échappait du sous-sol.

- « J'vous avez qu'on aurait pas à fouillez votre maison. » Déclara l'allemand avec un sourire narquois « Mes hommes vont se débarrasser de ça, kesese ~ » Reprit-il  
- « Se débarrasser de quoi ? » Questionna la voix aigue sur un air innocent  
- « Surtout ne bouge pas & tu verras. » Continua Gilbert  
- « D'accord ~ »  
- « Herr Leenkneght ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous. Maintenant vous pouvez être sûrs qu'on vous laissera en paix » Conclu t-il

L'invité barra les 2 autres noms qu'il avait cité tout à l'heure, rangea ses affaires, se leva de son siège, regagna la porte & l'ouvrit pour vouloir faire rentrer ses soldats qui auraient dû "nettoyer" la maison. Oui, "auraient dû" car là, ils gisaient sur le sol à moitié mort

- « C'n'est pas parce que vous êtes allemands que vous avez le droit de nous draguer comme ça ! » Hurla l'aînée des soeurs qui les frappait à coup de poêles  
- « Eliza, calme toi s'il te plait. » Supplia Louise pour essayer de la résonner.  
- « Hors de question de laisser des hommes traités des femmes comme ça ! » Répliqua t-elle aussitôt

Gilbert referma la porte après avoir assisté 2 secondes à la scène. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais suffisant pour lui. Cette femme est forte, très forte pour pouvoir mettre des soldats de la Wehrmacht dans un tel état. Il n'avait pas peur, le prussien tout-puissant qu'il est n'a jamais peur & surtout pas d'une furie à poêle. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il put constatait que Johan n'avait pas bouger. Au moins, il lui restait les 2 italiens, il aura quelque chose de positif à raconter à ses commandants aujourd'hui.

- « Il est parti rejoindre Elizabeta pour savoir ce qu'il se passait quand il a attendu crié. Elle dû lui dire de fuir. » Révéla son hôte.

Le colonel se précipita dehors & vit quelqu'un courir dans les herbes hautes, surement son homme. Il dégaina son pistolet de son étui & le fuyard.

L'albinos s'apprêta à appuyez sur la gâchette quand un p'tit poussin jaune vola en face de lui, en plein dans sa ligne de mir, tout en chantonnant l'hymne de Namimori¹ du Reich (ce qui faisait toujours plaisir aux supérieurs & qui accessoirement apaise leur colère)

- « Gilbird, reviens ici ! » Ordonna le prussien.

Mais l'oiseau ne changea pas de trajectoire & continua à voler droit devant lui. Conscient qu'il n'le verrais p'tre plus jamais, il rangea son arme & sa fierté de SS pour se mettre à courir dans les champs après un poussin. 

Johan Leenkneght est le prénom humain que j'ai donné aux Pays-Bas, Lili ça parle tout seule & Louise à Belgique. J'sais que c'est le prénom que le fandom japonais donne au Nyotalia d'Allemagne mais moi j'l'utilise pour elle.

¹: Gilbird est le cousin germanique de Hibird, le poussin d'Hibari Kyoya (Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn) qui a l'habitude de chanter l'hymne de Namimori, ville que son propriétaire affectionne particulièrement.

J'vous l'avez dit que c'était nul \o/

Prochain chapitre: Quand des zéros décident de jouer aux héros


End file.
